


Every Other Night

by togetherburningbright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherburningbright/pseuds/togetherburningbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night at the bunker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Other Night

It's times like these that Dean _lives_ for. 

After a three day long hunt that left him bruised, sore and tired as hell he thanks God (wherever he might be) for this.

Just him and Cas.

Cas is already asleep, using Dean's chest as a pillow, their legs tangled beneath the sheets with his left arm wrapped around Dean's torso.

He can hear Cas's light breathing and feel the warmth of his breathe as he exhales against his neck.

Dean nuzzles his face in Cas's hair. It's soft and smells like watermelon.  

Dean smiles, a real one too, not like the phony ones he felt like he wore all the time before he met Cas.

His eyelids start to droop as sleep comes for him.

He wraps both arms around Cas as it gets harder and harder for him to keep his eyes open. 

He doesn't fight sleep anymore. No longer do nightmares of hell and the apocalypse plague him every night. He knows now that Cas will be here if it does to help calm him down and remind him it was only a bad dream.

It's happened before and It will probably happen again.

He feels Cas's arm around him tighten slightly.

Dean closes his eyes. 

He hears a mumbled "Goodnight Dean." Come from Cas, he can't see it but he hears the smile in his voice.

He smiles back.

"G'night Cas." 

And falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Just like every other night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo thats it. I just really wanted to write something fluffy because you can never have enough fluff right? Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated!


End file.
